


Name

by Datawolf39



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: They are dating, and Nick is the last to know
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 23
Kudos: 152





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Was on my computer for a while just thought I would share

“I’m taking your name when we get married,” Judy says.

Nick sputters, choking on his mouthful of coffee. The cup slips from his paws, and he howls as the piping hot, five dollar, liquid hits his feet, right on the steps of the ZPD.

Judy pats his back, and he coughs. “What?” he chokes out.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it, and it would be best to just take your name. I’m not ashamed to be with you, and that is what mammals would think if I kept my name, Hopps-Wilde, sounds like some kind of B movie monster, and Wilde-Hopps, sounds like a beer. So Wilde it is,” she finishes with a shrug.

Nick chokes again, this time on his own spit. Judy hits his back again, and good goodness there is a lot of power in her little paw, he probably has bruises from the lifesaving whacks she had given him.

“We aren’t dating,” he sputters.

“Nick, we get coffee together in the mornings, spend all day together at work, hang out in our free time, and I’m at your place more than I’m at mine. We are dating.”

Well when she put it like that…

“Oh and we tell each other that we love one another nearly every day.”

“Okay Fluff, I get it, we’re dating.”

“Actually, the only thing we haven’t done yet is have s-”

“Judy!”

“What? I was just going to say, have some kind of plan to move in together.”

Nick laughed, that was definitely not what she was going to say. “Sly bunny.”

“Dumb Fox.”

And with that, the two clocked in for work.


End file.
